


Parallel

by ahgaday



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Drabble, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgaday/pseuds/ahgaday
Summary: Each chapter is a different parallel universe of how Jinyoung and Jaebum’s lives collided.One could say it was fate.But not all fates have a happy ending.They, however, all have the same beginning.Hope.Basically just me trying to write 5+1 fics and coming up with a dramatic summary





	Parallel

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, it is a chatfic :)

_Young and fREE_

 

 **Jwildandsexy:** yall we’re on the subway

 **Jwildandsexy:** and jinyoungs hving the biggest gay meltdown

 **Jwildandsexy:** i shd be embarrassed but for once hes justified

 **Gyeomie:** jackson and jinyoung agreeing over something? More likely than u think

 **Gyeomie:** bam owes me 10000₩ they agreed on shit

 **2bornot2b:** shut up

 **2bornot2b:** no one cares

 **Gyeomie:** u do

 **2bornot2b:** _seen_

 **2bornot2b:** jackson whats the tea

 **Morkfeedmepork:** bam u suck

 **Peachbitch:** jackson stop stealing my tea i was gonna talk u ruined the damn moment

 **Jwildandsexy:** lol

 **Peachbitch:** ANYWAYS

 **Peachbitch:** hes so HOT

 **Peachbitch:** My FUTURE HUSBAND CAN HE STEP ON ME I’LL KISS HIS FEET FOR IT

 **Peachbitch:** DJJDJDJDKD HES SO COOL I CANT SEE HIS NAMETAG I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY FUTURE SURNAME IS

 **Gyeomie:** ew ur bottom is showing

 **Cocoismine:** nametag?

 **Jwildandsexy:** oh ya didnt u know

 **Peachbitch:** screw u jackson ur not stealing my tea

 

_Peachbitch is typing…_

 

_Jwildandsexy is typing…_

 

 **Peachbitch:** hes wearing the same clothes jackson and i r wearing rn and he slays it fyi

 **Jwildandsexy:** HES FRM OUR SCH

 **Peachbitch:** hah beat u hoe

 **Morkfeedmepork:** the diff in response lol

 **Gyeomie:** jinyoung stop being a dramatic hoe

 **2bornot2b:** if this doesnt prove jackson types like a turtle idk what does

 **Cocoismine:** hyungs thats so cool omg is he our age or what

 **Peachbitch:** he looks mine

 **Peachbitch:** i mean my age

 **Jwildandsexy:** wow real subtle jinyoung

 **Peachbitch:** i rlly am

 **2bornot2b:** take pic gyeom might know him

 **Morkfeedmepork:** might my ass he knows everyone in the damn campus

 **Gyeomie:** i cant help being popular

 **Peachbitch:** if popularity equals infamous then true

 **Peachbitch:** i realised all of gyeoms friends r hoes

 **Morkfeedmepork:** that includes u

 **Peachbitch:** since when were we friends

 **Cocoismine:** r u taking the pic or not

 **Jwildandsexy:** i’ll do it

 **Peachbitch:** NO DONT U DARE BITCH DROP UR PHONE NOW IM DOING IT

 **Jwildandsexy:** wow okay chill susan

 **Peachbitch:** FUCK

 **Peachbitch:** aBORTMISSIONABORTMISSION

 **Peachbitch:** JACKSON FUCKING WANG WHERE THE FUCK DID U GO

 **Peachbitch:** fUCKYALL IM MOVIJG TO ICELAND PACK MY BAGS ADIOS AMIGOS

 **Morkfeedmepork:** so what happened

 **2bornot2b:** this is gonna be good

 **Gyeomie:** i got the popcorn

 **Cocoismine:** r none of yall genuinely concerned

 **Gyeomie:** its jinyoung

 **Gyeomie:** why wld we be concerned

 **Peachbitch:** firstly yugyeom

 **Gyeomie:** yes

 **Peachbitch:** fuck you

 **Peachbitch:** secondly

 **Jwildandsexy:** YALL JINYOUNG IS LITERALLY SO DUMB LMFAO DKDKDKDKDKDKDK IM HUMILIATED

 **Peachbitch:** sHUTUPITWASAMISTAKE

 **Jwildandsexy:** yALL HE LITERALLY WENT TO TAKE A PIC OF HOT GUY

 **Peachbitch:** wHO SAID U CLD CALL HIM HOT GUY

 **Jwildandsexy:** whatever jINYOUNGS GUY

 **Peachbitch:** HES NOT MY GUY

 **Gyeomie:** jesus christ make up ur mind

 **Morkfeedmepork:** caN YALL CONTINUE

 **Jwildandsexy:** and that dumb hoe FORGOT TO SILENT HIS SHUTTER SJDKDKKDKDKD

 **2bornot2b:** oMG BAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **Gyeomie:** SHSJJDKDKD HAHAHAHAHA

 **Peachbitch:** FUCK YOU JACKSON U SNAKE U LITERALLY DISAPPEARED IN THE SPEED OF LIGHT

 **Peachbitch:** WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU

 **Jwildandsexy:** IM NOT GONNA BE ARRESTED W U WTF

 **Morkfeedmepork:** #rulesofsurvival

 **Cocoismine:** not the time

 **Jwildandsexy:** THE CLICK WAS SO LOUD BTW IT WAS LIKE “CLICK” LMFAO DJDJD

 **Peachbitch:** AND HE LOOKED UP AND SAW ME WITH THE PHONE

 **Peachbitch:** AND I DROPPED MY PHONE

 **Gyeomie:** way to go captain obvious

 **Peachbitch:** sO NOW IM ACTING LIKE IT WASNT ME WHILE JACKSON IS GOD KNOWS WHERE BCOS HE HAS NO LOYALTY

 **Jwildandsexy:** ur still obv tho ur like typing aggressively and ur ears r red

 **Jwildandsexy:** OHMYGOD

 **2bornot2b:** WHAT

 **Jwildandsexy:** HOT JINYOUNGS GUY JS SMILED AT HIM DJKDKDKDKDKDKD

 **Jwildandsexy:** MY HEART

 **Gyeomie:** oTp CONFIRMED

 **Cocoismine:** DJDKDKDOHTMGODJJD

 **Peachbitch:** WAIT WHAT THE FUCK WHEN

 **Jwildandsexy:** u didnt see cos ur busy trying to smash ur phone into bits

 **Jwildandsexy:** stop blushing btw ur obv af

 **Jwildandsexy:** _[image]_

 **Morkfeedmepork:** JINYOUNG IS SO OBV DJDKDK U MIGHT AS WELL BE HOLDING A SIGN THAT UR WHIPPED

 **Cocoismine:** HYUNG UR SO CUTE UWU

 **2bornot2b:** whats an oo-woo

 

_Jwildandsexy changed Peachbitch’s name to Peachwhipped_

 

 **Morkfeedmepork:** nice one

 **Peachwhipped:** u hoe

 **Jwildandsexy:** u cant disagree tho

 **Peachwhipped:**...tru

 **Peachwhipped:** is he still staring at me

 **Jwildandsexy:** stop acting dumb i can see u watching him via the train window reflection and blushing

 **Peachwhipped:** shit

 **Cocoismine:** uh guys

 **2bornot2b:** yes jae

 **Cocoismine:** i realised that

 **Gyeomie:** stop w the dramatic pauses thats so jinyoung ew

 **Morkfeedmepork:** dont bully youngjae

 **Gyeomie:** oof

 **Cocoismine:** jinyoung hyung hasnt sent the pic of The Guy?

 **2bornor2b:** i love those caps idk why

 **Peachwhipped:** shit youngjae ur right

 **Gyeomie:** gasp

 **Peachwhipped:** _[image]_

 **Jwildandsexy:** wow the photo quality

 **Peachwhipped:** ikr but hv u seen the man quality

 **2bornot2b:** heck hes actl hot wtf

 **Morkfeedmepork:** surprisingly ya

 **Cocoismine:** ^^^^

 **Cocoismine:** gyeom do uk who that is

 **2bornot2b:** he js choked im sure he does

 **Peachwhipped:** WHAT

 **Peachwhipped:** KIM YUGYEOM SPILL THE TEA

 **Peachwhipped:** NOW

 **Jwildandsexy:** ooh mystery mans finally gonna hv a sauce jy can name

 **Peachwhipped:**??????

 **Jwildandsexy:** only intellectuals will understand

 **Peachwhipped:** ur bad language

 **Gyeomie:** guys ik that guy

 **Morkfeedmepork:** no shit sherlock

 **Gyeomie:** jinyoung if u want to know treat me to lunch tomorrow

 **Peachwhipped:** fine

 **Peachwhipped:** now tell me

 **Gyeomie:** premium meat

 **Peachwhipped:** deal now tell me bitch

 **2bornot2b:** imagine being this whipped

 **Gyeomie:** if The Guy can get me free food like this i love him already

 **Gyeomie:** btw thats im jaebum

 **Gyeomie:** hes in ur year jinyoung

 **Peachwhipped:** WHAT HOW HV I NVR SEEN HIM BEFORE????

 **Jwildandsexy:** that name rings a bell isnt he like dahyuns ex or sth that popular girl

 **Peachwhipped:** ohmygod hes straight

 **Gyeomie:** nah hes bi

 **Gyeomie:** he used to date hyunwoo hyung

 **Morkfeedmepork:** damn he has good taste

 **Gyeomie:** agree

 **2bornot2b:** jinyoungs world suddenly became bright again

 **Jwildandsexy:** he literally choked out loud

 **Peachwhipped:** shit hes leaving

 **Morkfeedmepork:** so?

 **Cocoismine:** CHASE AFTER HIM

 **Gyeomie:** wtf jae

 **Cocoismine:** i ship this

 **Peachwhipped:** shd i

 **Peachwhipped:** shd i not

 **Peachwhipped:** shiT WHAT DO I DO ITS SO KDRAMA DJDKD

 **Peachwhipped:** BUT WHAT IF I NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN

 **2bornot2b:** yall r in the same year

 **Peachwhipped:** SO

 **Jwildandsexy:** too late hes gone

 **Gyeomie:** zoom zoom

 **2bornot2b:** crash

 **Peachwhipped:** omg i regret everything i cant believe i let opportunity slip again

 **Peachwhipped:** and snakeson has come back

 **Jwildandsexy:** hiss hiss

 **Gyeomie:** jinyoung

 **Peachwhipped:** what

 **Gyeomie:** i hv jaebums number

 **Cocoismine:** OOOOOHH

 **Jwildandsexy:** add him pls

 **Peachwhipped:** WAIT YALL GONNA EXPOSE ME

 **Jwildandsexy:** this is ur only chance to get his number

 **Gyeomie:** ^

 **Peachwhipped:** ok true but

 **Gyeomie:** idrc what u think lol im adding him

 

_Gyeomie added Im Jaebum to the chat_

 

 **Peachwhipped:** YUGYEOM WAIT

 

_Jwildandsexy changed Im Jaebum’s name to Jchicandsexy_

 

 **Jwildandsexy:** hell yeah we match

 **Jchicandsexy:** uh who r yall and whats going on

 **Gyeomie:** its yugyeom

 **Jchicandsexy:** oh ur the kid that poured the shots into mark tuan’s wallet when he was sleeping right

 **Morkgivemepork:** THE FUCK I KNEW IT WAS YOU YUGYEOM

 **Gyeomie:** GODDAMIT JAEBUM

 **Morkgivemepork:** KIM YUGYEOM U OWE ME 50000₩

 **Cocoismine:** thats one expensive wallet

 **2bornot2b:** ur fucked yugs

 **Jchicandsexy:** sorry

 **Gyeomie:** its okay

 **Jchicandsexy:** but karma is a bitch

 **Jwildandsexy:** BAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHAHAHA NICE

 **Gyeomie:** ok can bitch

 **Jchicandsexy:** who r yall anyway and why am i here

 **Jwildandsexy:** im jackson

 **Jwildandsexy:** wang

 **Jwildandsexy:** heard of me

 **Jchicandsexy:** no

 **Jwildandsexy:** wow OKAY

 **Morkfeedmepork:** roasted

 **Morkfeedmepork:** im mark tuan

 **Jchicandsexy:** lol

 **Cocoismine:** hello jaebum hyung! Im youngjae :)

 **Jchicandsexy:** hey youngjae u seem sane

 **Gyeomie:** everyone is whipped for youngjae confirmed

 **2bornot2b:** im bambam

 **Jchicandsexy:** cool name bro

 **2bornot2b:** omg bro

 **Jchicandsexy:** bro

 **Cocoismine:** jinyoung hyung is unusually quiet

 **Jchicandsexy:** Jinyoung?

 **2bornot2b:** @peachwhipped

 **2bornot2b:** ur here bcos hes whipped for u lol

 **Peachwhipped:** CAN YOU NOT BAM

 **Peachwhipped:** theyre lying pls dont believe them

 **Peachwhipped:** im jinyoung, by the way

 **Jchicandsexy:** nice to meet u im jaebum

 **Peachwhipped:** im jinyoung

 **Morkfeedmepork:** jinyoung is so whipped its getting sad

 **Gyeomie:** dumb*

 **Gyeomie:** hes always been dumb idk why this is news

 **Peachwhipped:** im blocking u

 **Jwildandsexy:** _[image]_

 **Cocoismine:** jinyoung hyung ur so red

 **Jwildandsexy:** biggest gay panic since yugyeoms in 2017

 **Gyeomie:** can u not

 **Jwildandsexy:** no, i cant not

 **Jchicandsexy:** oh wait

 **Jchicandsexy:** um

 **Jchicandsexy:** are u the boy that was on the subway

 **Peachwhipped:** DJKDKSKDKDKDKDKKDDKKDKDKDKFKDKDKFKFKFKFK

 **Jwildandsexy:** omg hes choking someone call 911

 **Jchicandsexy:** D:

 

_Gyeomie and Jchicandsexy_

**Gyeomie:** _[image]_

 **Gyeomie:** _[image]_

 **Gyeomie** **_:_ ** _[image]_

 **Gyeomie:** hes whipped

 **Gyeomie:** ik uve had an eye on him

 **Jchicandsexy:** ifkr what r the chances

 **Gyeomie:** low af so ask him out

 **Jchicandsexy:** the hell

 **Gyeomie:** yolo

 **Jchicandsexy:** thats a terrible motto

 **Gyeomie:** it got me to where i am today

 **Jchicandsexy:** my point exactly

 **Gyeomie:** get ur damn man pls the pining is cute but it has to end

 **Jchicandsexy:** what if he rejects me

 **Jchicandsexy:** he barely knows me

 **Jchicandsexy:** i’ll sound creepy

 **Gyeomie:** yolo bro

 **Gyeomie:** he wont reject u i know park jinyoung

 **Jchicandsexy:** do u

 **Gyeomie:** yes even tho hes a hoe hes still my friend yikes

 **Gyeomie:** js do it jaebum hyung i can feel ur dilemma

 **Jchicandsexy:** i dont know, gyeom

 **Gyeomie:** uve been crushing on him for months and its not like yall r friends so what do u hv to lose

 **Gyeomie:** go for it man

 **Gyeomie:** im rooting for u

 **Gyeomie:** ik the others do too

 **Gyeomie:** also jinyoung hyungs a total sap hes rlly into this ur crush confessing to u shit

 **Gyeomie:** go

 **Jchicandsexy:** okay, yugyeom

 **Jchicandsexy:** here goes nothing

 **Jchicandsexy:** wish me luck

 **Gyeomie:** :)

 

_Jchicandsexy and Peachwhipped_

**Jchicandsexy:** hey, jinyoung

 **Jchicandsexy:** i know this is creepy but ive actually seen u around for quite awhile on campus

 **Jchicandsexy:** dont think u noticed but i did notice you

 **Jchicandsexy:** and i like u a lot, jinyoung-ah

 **Jchicandsexy:** ~~my heaet is racing i can bars,y thpe~~

 

 **Jchicandsexy:** will you go out with me?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading up to here! Have a good day and stream miracle by got7 and days gone by by day6 owo


End file.
